


You're the only one who knows

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Maybe these are just fantasies caused by the insomnia that seems to have taken hold of you, or perhaps now Jared really is with someone else: if you could, you'd destroy all of his dreams, you'd tear them apart and then stomp on the pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://pippii.livejournal.com/profile)[pippii](http://pippii.livejournal.com/), who I promised a ficlet to in exchange for making me an SPN bracelet. I'm sorry there is no actual kissing, doll, I hope you'll like it anyway. *smishes*
> 
> **Disclaimers:** they belong to themselves ~~and each other~~. Idea from Nek's "Tu sei, tu sai".  
> 

It's 3am already, and Jared pulls the sheets down a bit; he's asleep next to you.  
He smiles in his sleep, but you don't know where he is, what's he doing, who is he with.  
He's so close and yet so far: his heart beats strongly and regularly, but right now you're not sure about who is it beating for; who knows?  
Maybe these are just fantasies caused by the insomnia that seems to have taken hold of you, or perhaps now Jared really is with someone else: if you could, you'd destroy all of his dreams, you'd tear them apart and then stomp on the pieces.  
You caress his cheek lightly, with a finger, and he opens his mouth letting out a soft moan.  
You toy for a moment with the idea of waking him up slowly, to get reassured and to talk a bit; there are important things you've been meaning to tell him for days, but never found the right moment and maybe now, in the still of the night, it wouldn't be as hard...but no, you don't, simply because you're afraid to understand who he was with in his dreamland once he awakes.  
Who is Jared going to?  
Is it Sandy, or Misha, maybe?  
Someone who gets him better, someone who can keep up with him, someone who doesn't treat him as he was a dirty little secret instead of a reason to live?  
He's with you, now, sure, but where is his mind?  
You follow the rhythm of his breathing, the slight movements of his forehead: when he dreams he's not yours, and that scares you shitless.

**********

  
It's 6am, it's dawn, and your alarm will go off in less than half an hour.  
You haven't slept at all, too lost in your own thoughts, and yeah, when Danneel said your head was a scary place she didn't even know the half of it.  
Jared's pillow has slid down, and he automatically extends an arm to retrieve it.  
He shifts his feet under the covers, looking for yours, and suddenly he's back to being him, the one that you might lose one day or another.  
You have to admit it, at least to yourself: You've never really thought about it, you never considered the possibility.  
You've been convinced that even if all your other relationships ended, that will never happen to Jared and you.  
You've always been sure of it, since day one.  
Friends, brothers, lovers...you're simply each other's everything, how could something like that end?  
You shake your head at your own stupidity, as Jared yawns and slowly turns towards you in the bed, awakening.  
His eyes surprise you: they're almost closed, then they blink, get you into focus and snap open, staring at you with something akin to awe.  
Jared beams, a smile so open and happy that his dimples are shown deeper than you've ever seen them.  
"Morning, Jen" he greets you.  
"I think I've been dreaming of you."  
You're stunned into silence, and then you'd launch yourself at him, but as soon as you move your feet to get closer he pulls the sheets up to his neck and kicks you away.  
"Jay...?" you ask, confused, trying to put a hand on his shoulder, but before you can touch him he shrieks.  
"Fuck, Jensen, you're ice cold!" he exclaims, then he turns his back on you and laughs, warm, intimate, and you don't want to wait anymore.  
"Marry me."  
It comes out in a whisper, and you can't be sure he has even heard it, but then Jared's laughter dies abruptly and he turns to look at you.  
He stares at your face, intently, as if he's weighing your words to be sure they're true and not a spur of the moment thing or a joke.  
You try to let all the love you feel for this young, beautiful man shine through your eyes, and you must succeed, because the dimples are back.  
"Yes" he finally whispers back, and you hug him so tight that a few of his bones are probably protesting, but you don't care.  
The first rays of sun are coming through the blindings; the morning catches you together, and the dream is already gone and forgotten.  
Or maybe it's just about to start.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Couch](https://www.google.com/maps/place/Couch,+Missouri+65606/@36.6061713,-91.385381,17z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x87d0d80b783ceb17:0x6df4975edc3cef31!8m2!3d36.6061713!4d-91.3831923)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** giggly  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Nek "Tu sei tu sai"


End file.
